Can Do
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = April 18, 2012 |previous = n/a |next = RIMFIRE}}Can Do is the 16th single of the Japanese rock band GRANRODEO. The song is featured on the opening of Kuroko no Basuke's anime adaption. Track list #''Can Do'' #''Love in shelter'' #''メズマライズ'' #''Can Do (instrumental)'' #''Love in shelter (instrumental)'' #''メズマライズ (instrumental)'' The special edition includes a DVD with the music video of Can Do. Video Lyrics Japanese= だから　言ったじゃないか 弱さをウリにしたって前になんか進めやしないんだぜ ねえ　儚い自分 演出したって誰も無感動 孤独が苛む夜にだって明日待ちわびる光がある 強がる弱い自分を認められる強さを 始めるんだ　やれるもんさ そこから前を　向いちゃって 歩け！　走れ！　何度でも！ 調子ハズレの声だっていいさ それがどうしたんだって 叫ぶんだ　俺の番だCan　you　do it？ するとどうだろう何だって 怖くなんかなくなってんぜ 今日がわが身だ　I can do it you can do it we can do it 息が止まるほどの 大逆転シュート決めたらあの娘だって微笑むぜ ねえ　腐ったままじゃ 勝利の女神も振り向かんぞ 試しに問いただしたらどうだいどこまでやれそうかって事を 諦めてきた昨日も無駄にしない勇気を ハジケとんだ　胸の奥が 今すぐダッシュ飛び出して　 Wake it up! Break it out!　迷走でも 勝手ばっか外野なんか言ってばっか 調子こいてんな 勝つのは俺だろ　Can you do it? 知ったこっちゃねーぞ　Baby 周りなんか　黙らせてやるぜ 明日も我が身だ　I can do it you can do it we can do it I can do it Do it! これっぽっちの内省で あっちこっち　火をつけて 汗まみれになって　全身全霊 キミがいれば　いつだって 何度だって　立ち上がれんだ そうさ　No surrender 調子ハズレの声だっていいさ それがどうしたんだって 叫ぶんだ　俺の番だCan　you　do it？ するとどうだろう　何だって 怖くなんかなくなってんぜ 今日が我が身だ だからやれるだろう I can do it You can do it We can do it I can do it You can do it We can do it I Can do it You can do it We can do it |-| Rōmaji= Dakara itta ja nai ka Yowasa wo uri ni shitatte mae ni nanka susume ya shinai nda ze Nee hakanai jibun Enshutsu shitatte daremo mukandou Kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte asu machiwabiru hikari ga aru Tsuyogaru yowai jibun wo mitomerareru tsuyosa wo Hajimeru nda yareru mon sa Sokokara mae wo muichatte Aruke hashire nando demo Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa Sore ga doushita ndatte Sakebu nda ore no ban da Can you do it? Suru to dou darou nan datte Kowaku nanka naku natte nze Kyou ga waga mi da I can do it You can do it We can do it Iki ga tomaru hodo no Daigakuten SHUUTO kimetara ano ko datte hohoemu ze Nee kusatta mama ja Shouri no megami mo furimukan zo Tameshi ni toitadashitara dou dai dokomade yaresou ka tte koto wo Akiramete kita kinou mo muda ni shinai yuuki wo Hajike tonda mune no oku ga Ima sugu DASSHU tobidashite Wake it up! Break it out! meisou demo Katte bakka gaiya nanka itte bakka choushi koite nna Katsu no wa ore daro Can you do it? Shitta koccha nee zo Baby Mawari nante damarasete yaru ze Asu mo wagami da I can do it You can do it We can do it I can do it Do it! Koreppocchi no naisei de Acchi kocchi hi wo tsukete Ase mamire ni natte zenshin zenrei Kimi ga ireba itsudatte Nando datte tachiagare nda Sou sa No surrender Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa Sore ga doushita ndatte Sakebu nda ore no ban da Can you do it? Suru to dou darou nan datte Kowaku nanka naku natte nze Kyou ga waga mi da Dakara yareru darou I can do it You can do it We can do it I can do it You can do it We can do it I Can do it You can do it We can do it |-| English= So, didn't I tell you? Don't lose sight of your weaknesses before moving forward And hey? You said you directed your empty self to the right path, but no one was impressed Since your loneliness is tormented by the night There's a light waiting for you when tomorrow comes My bluffed weaknesses, start to recognize My strong points Oh I can definitely do it, And from there I face forward I walk! I run! As much as I can! Even us with our voices that's out of tune We say it's cool and let it slide And we scream like "Can you do it?" You did it so how was it, what do you say? All my fears just went away! Today I tell myself I can do it! You can do it! We can do it! If he decides on an awesome comeback shot good enough to take breaths away Knowing that kid, he'd grin like hell And hey? Even a goddess of victory Won't look back to face you if you lose your touch How about if I asked you to try it out? The yesterday you gave up on saying how far can I go And the courage you won't let go to waste And the inner parts of your heart, with them Dash and jump out at once Wake it up! Break it now! Even if you stray! If I do as I want is it not cool? And if say as I want to does it make me cocky? Wouldn't that make me the winner either way? Can You Do It? It's not something you already know Baby You'll find no stillness around me, so tomorrow too I'll tell myself I Can Do it! You Can Do it! We Can Do it! I Can Do it! Do it! Since there's no lack of anything, fires start here and there And my body and soul is drenched in sweat Anytime you'd say it And as much as you'd say it, I'll get on up That's right! If that's what you want! Even us with our voices that's out of tune We say it's cool and let it slide And we scream like "Can you do it?" You did it so how was it, what do you say? All my fears just went away! Today I tell myself So, you can do it right? I can do it! You can do it! We can do it! I can do it! You can do it! We can do it! I Can do it! You can do it! We can do it! Navigation ja:Can Do Category:Music Category:OP